


Worth

by orphan_account



Series: Worth [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Cold comes to terms with the consequences of becoming a "legend".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own LoT or any DC characters used in this story.

Worth

 

Part 1

 

 

 

Leonard Snart rolled his eyes as the small crowd around him applauded the end of Oliver Queen’s speech. Why Oliver was giving a speech to the Legends when he wasn’t involved in their super failed attempt at defeating Savage was a mystery to him. 

 

If they needed a pick-me-up, inspiring, feel-good-about-failure pep talk, it should have come from Rip; at least he had a way to spin that nonsense and not make you punch him in the face. Or, at least feel a little guilty afterwards.

 

Lisa placed a drink in his hand before heading over to torture-flirt-with Cisco, leaving her brother to drink alone. Mick was in a deep conversation with Ray. Those two had somehow become quite close during their journey after Mick started healing from being Chronos and Ray split with Kendra, a story there Leonard didn’t know. Not that Leonard was jealous, he didn’t do jealous, and even though Mick and him had reached an understanding, their partnership would never be what it was. 

 

Kendra was off with Jax, Caitlin Snow, and Barry, the latter three laughing at something the Hawk Goddess had said. Rip was tucked into a corner, sulking, while Stein and his wife attempted to console him. 

 

His gaze landed on their host sitting with his wife? Fiancé? The timeline still confused him. Laurel and Sara were seated next to them. His gaze turned into an icy glare when Sara met his eyes, shooting him a teasing smile. It was her fault he was here. 

 

Rip had been convinced, through tears and fists and threats of bodily harm, that the team needed a break. They had been at this for close to a year, and the distance from their families and loved ones was starting to get to most of the team. 

 

They landed in Central City 2016, a few months after they had left. Somehow Sara had found the time to call her sister and convince Oliver Queen to throw a party for everyone. 

 

Leonard hadn’t planned on going. He needed a break from everyone, Mick, and had been looking forward to causing some trouble with his sister when low and behold, Sara had contacted her as well and invited her to the party. 

 

So here they were. Len was sure this was Sara’s way of proving that he was wrong. That the conversation they had had before that final-practically fatal- battle with Savage was worth something. Or it was her way of showing the conversation didn’t even mean anything. That it was a mistake. One they should both forget. 

 

Before he could give it anymore thought, Lisa came up to him, looking grim. “What happened?” Guilt flashed across her face at his question. 

 

“I-” Her explanation was interrupted when the music shut off and the television in the corner of the room turned on. The group of heroes and villains silenced, each one instantly on guard. 

 

A face appeared on the screen, the person dressed in a parka, goggles, and holding what looked like a cold gun similar to Captain Cold’s infamous one. 

 

“Liiiissssaaaaaaa….” The voice taunted. “Can you hear me? I’m reaching out to all of Star City just for you.” 

 

Someone, was it Cisco? Had started to make a comment, but was quickly hushed. 

 

“I need to thank you properly for the gun you gave me….by taking the crown you placed on your brother’s head. I know he’s with you. Bring him to me, Lisa. Let’s see who the real King of Crime in Central City is. Or I start killing…..everyone.” The video ended with laughter, something the Trickster himself would be proud of. The tv went to static and the music came back on.

 

Everyone in the room remained silent, questioning and angry glances towards Lisa and Leonard. 

“Well,” Mick’s voice carried from across the room, “this night just got a lot more interesting.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 2, yay! Also for those who haven't read my one-shot companion to this, it's called Miracle. It gives you more context to what's going to go down in part 3, as well as some Captain Canary fluffiness. And angst. Because I am that person. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, The Flash, Arrow, or Legends of Tomorrow.

Worth 

 

Part 2 

 

“I’ll stop him. He’s threatening the lives of innocent people and Central City.” Of course Barry Allen was the first to volunteer his services. 

 

“He said everyone, but he only reached out to Star City. He could be here.” Sara reasoned before continuing, “Before we do anything, I think Lisa should explain. He did call her out by name.” 

 

“He also threatened to kill. Someone needs to find this guys and stop him before he starts. Seeing as I am, literally, the fastest here, I can search the city in minutes and-”

 

“No. We’ll take care of it.” Leonard’s statement cut the speedster off. “The last thing the Snart name needs is rumors of a hero fighting our battles.” He was still sitting, drink in hand with Lisa at his side. 

 

“Lisa still owes us an explanation.” Oliver injected, his face steely and in full “Arrow” mode. Leonard looked at his sister, her normal bravado shaken as her gaze didn’t stray from the screen. 

 

“Lisa owes you nothing.” Len stood, taking a few steps over to his sister and staring down the billionaire. “That idiot didn’t just call her out, he called me out to. Our problem, we’ll handle it.” 

 

“My city, my problem.” Oliver’s tone was like ice. He hadn’t exactly been quiet about his feelings towards the Rogues all night and it wasn’t a secret he only allowed them in his home for Sara and Ray’s benefit. “This is my home, my family and something your sister did puts that in danger. Now she gets to explain why.”

 

The rest of the guests were silent, torn between their history with the Arrow and their newfound respect and camaraderie for the criminal. Leonard weighed his options. Lisa wasn’t going to be any help, she was still staring at the television. Mick was watching him, hand at the handle of his heat gun. This could turn ugly, or Captain Cold could do what he did best. 

 

Placing a hand on his sister’s shoulder, he flashed his trademark smirk toward the vigilante. “He’s one of Lisa’s ex-boyfriends. He tried to be a part of the crew a few years back, turns out he was pretty terrible at....well, everything. Damn near got us caught every time. Ran off to...where was it again Lisa? Park City?”

 

“Keystone.” Lisa replied, coming out of her stupor and catching on. 

 

“Right. He’s just stupid kid who couldn’t handle a broken heart and is throwing a temper tantrum.” 

 

“That may be, but he’s threatened lives of innocent people. You know my stand on this.” Barry implored. 

 

“That kid couldn’t hurt a fly. He’s all talk, no action. Mick, Lisa, and I will find him and take care of it.”

 

“Mick, Lisa, you, and me.” Sara jumped in, making her way towards him. “You said he knows you, which means this could be a trap. Having some back up couldn’t hurt.” 

 

Oliver, Laurel, and Felicity all made moves to protest, but Sara shut them down with a look. 

 

“Fine.” Leonard knew better by now than to disagree with the former assassin. “Mick, Lisa, Sara, and I will take care of it.” Without waiting for a reply, Leonard turned and left, softly guiding his sister out while Mick and Sara followed behind. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once they were out of the building and sure the others didn’t do something stupid like follow, Leonard stopped them, his grip on Lisa's arm tightening. 

 

“Explain. Now.” He demanded. 

 

“I knew you were lying, but I figured you had your reasons.” The White Canary stated. 

 

“You can tell when he’s lying?” Mick curiously asked. 

 

“Oh yeah. Our dear Captain Cold totally has a tell. But the secret stays with me.” 

 

Leonard ignored them and focused his attention on his sister who still couldn’t meet his eye. 

 

“Lisa-”

 

“You were gone.” She cut him off softly, more timid than than he had seen her in years. “You were gone and I didn’t know where you were. I found out months after you went on this stupid time traveling ‘save-the-future thing’ from Cisco and that was because I was worried you had died.”

 

“I didn’t-”

 

“-have time. I know. But then I thought...what if you did die? What if something happened during this fight with Vandal Savage? How long would be before I knew? Would I get to bury you? Have a chance to say goodbye? Then I thought about Mom. Mom died and only two people in the whole world cared. Us. Her kids.” Lisa paused, stepping out of her brother’s grip and folding her arms around herself. 

 

“You don’t have kids, Lenny. The only person who would remember you is me. That isn’t fair. You deserve to be remembered. You deserve a legacy. So I started my own crew in Keystone and created you one.”

 

“How?”

 

“I found others like us. Smart, clever, a gift for crime...and I gave them cold guns. I remembered yours and what you taught me about it, found an engineer almost as smart as Cisco to replicate it. I had an army. I called them “Chillblaines”.”

 

“But something went wrong.” Len almost jumped at Sara’s statement, he had almost forgotten she and Mick were also there, listening to Lisa’s story. 

 

“You weren’t wrong about the guy on the TV. He was one of the last people I recruited. We got involved, he got crazy, and I broke things off. I told him he was out of control, that he didn’t understand what this was, what this meant, and he stole a few cold guns and vanished.” She pulled out her phone and handed it over to them. “He sent me those photos earlier tonight.”

 

“I ain’t the squeamish type, but that’s disgusting.” Mick stated, turning away from the screen. 

 

“That is, according to the text that followed, what’s left of the others. He killed them. All of them. He wants to be the only Captain Cold and now there’s only one person left in his way.”

 

“Me.” Len spat out, still staring at the screen. 

 

“So question is, what do we do?” Sara asked, handing the phone back to Lisa. 

 

“The plan’s the same. Our problem, we’ll deal with it.” Leonard turned to Sara, his voice taking on a slightly gentle tone. “You should go back to the party. You don’t need to be involved.” 

 

“If the plan’s the same, then I’m going with you. If he’s waiting for you, to kill you, then you are walking right into a trap. You need me.” 

 

Leonard shrugged in a ‘well-I-tried’ way before turning his attention back to Lisa. “Do you know where to find him?” 

Lisa nodded.

“Then let’s end this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part 3 will be posted soon :)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Worth

Part 3

 

 

“This is the place?” Leonard asked, raising an eyebrow as he took in the building before him. 

 

Lisa nodded next to him. 

 

“Yeah. We used to talk about how we wanted to buy it and retire here. One of those conversations about a future you know would never but is nice to think about. If he wants to end this...he’ll be here.”

 

“What about his threat? Of killing everyone?” 

 

“He hasn’t yet. He won’t do anything unless I’m there to watch. He’s going to want me to suffer.”

 

“You know, working with Ollie and fighting Savage...sometimes I forget that regular people can be just as evil and cruel.” Sara stated quietly while putting a comforting arm around Lisa. “You don’t have to come, you know. We can handle this.” 

 

“I have to go. He loved me once, I might be able to appeal to that side of him”

 

“Lisa, you and I both know men like him don’t love in the traditional sense. This...challenge to me, this threat, it is his way of showing he loves you. He’s getting rid of anything he considers an obstacle to your relationship. First it was your little army, now it’s me...and if he gets me, the only other obstacle in his way to happiness with you is you.” Leonard explained. “We need to stop him here and now, then we can all go back to our happy little lives.” 

 

“So what’s the plan, boss?” Mick added in, finally attributing to the conversation. 

 

“You and Lisa go in from the front, scan the lobby and the bottom floors. We are all still wearing the communicators from the Waverider, call us if you find anything. Sara and I will use the fire escape to get to the roof and start with the top floors.” 

 

“Lenny, I should go with you. I want to be there-”

 

“I don’t want you to be there when I find this bastard.” He cut his sister off, in a way that they all knew this conversation was over. 

 

“C’mon Lisa.” Lisa let herself be tugged away by the arsonist but kept her eyes on Leonard until they were around the corner and heading up into the lobby. 

 

-Line Break-

 

“You don’t have to kill him. This Chillblaine might be a giant douchebag, and psychotic, but your sister had feelings for him and still does.” The assassin and crook had reached the roof, the climb up having been completely silent until Sara couldn’t hold back any longer. 

 

“I never said I was a good brother.” 

 

“Leonard Snart, you might be an ass, dramatic, overly campy with this Captain Cold thing-”

 

“Stop. I’m blushing.”

 

“-and you might not be a good person or even slightly heroic-”

 

“Be still my beating heart.”

 

“-but you aren’t the type of person who would kill the man his sister loves knowing how much pain it would cause her.” Sara grabbed his arm and forced him to face her. “Don’t do this to her.”

 

He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and grasped the hand that she had on his arm with both of his own. 

 

“Relax, Sara. I’m not going to kill him. I’m going to rough him up a little, scare him a bit, make him regret some of his life choices, then have the Red and Green Dream Team speed over and fly him off to rot in the North China Sea.”

 

The expression on her face went from serious counsel mode to flirty tease in a split second. 

 

“I’m proud of you Lenny.” 

 

“Hm. Maybe you can show me how proud you are later.”

 

“Hm. Maybe we can finish that conversation from the other day instead.”

 

“We-”

 

“-do. There’s something here. You know it, I know it, hell, Mick knows it. I’m tired of dancing around the topic like a couple of teenagers.”

 

“What exactly are you looking for, Sara?” He asked a soft tone. No drawl, no venom, no sarcasm. “I’m not exactly the settle down and have two point five kids type. I have no plans changing my career path and I am sure as hell not putting on spandex and joining the side of do gooders. I can’t give you what Oliver and Felicity have, or what Ray and Kendra were hoping for simply because I don’t want those things. I’m a selfish, emotionally stunted asshole and I’m pretty happy this way.”

 

“And who says I want those things?” She retorted, incredulously. 

 

“You want to be normal-”

 

“I want to be human. Not boring. I want to feel safe around those I love by knowing I’m not going get animalistic and try to rip out their throats. As for normal? My sister is a vigilante, my ex is the Arrow, my friend’s father resurrected Savage, the love of my last life is basically the Princess of the League of Assassins. Doing this? Waiting here with your sister to kick the ass of the bastard that hurt her, this is my normal. And I kind of love it.” 

 

“I can’t promise happily ever after.” 

 

“With our track record we can’t even promise tomorrow.”

 

She spoke logically, with the air of someone who knew they were going to win without having to try. She was also right. They had been playing this game for close to a year now- flirting and dancing past the bigger issues and emotions they caused one another. There had been a few others for each of them along the way...little nights here and a flirtation there. They both had pasts and respective big loves (Sara wasn’t shy about sharing her history with Nyssa while drunk and Mick wasn’t shy about sharing Leonard’s brief stint as a husband while sneaking morphine drips from the medbay). But they always seemed to be drawn back to each other.

 

In all honesty, Leonard never really liked dancing that much anyway.

 

“How about I promise tonight and we go from there?” 

 

“Ok. Defeat the bad guy then a real emotional heart to heart?”

 

“My heart to hearts tend to be settled with fists.” 

 

“I guess kicking your ass on our first date wouldn’t be the most effective to win you over.” 

 

“I usually wait until the second date for that sort of thing.”

 

“There’s also the option of sharing the ridiculously expensive tequila I stole from Ollie’s and talking things out.” 

 

“And the wooing begins.” His comment made her laugh, the sound bringing an upward quirk to the villain's face. “Now let’s go, we do have a douchebag to rough up.” 

 

“Gonna hold my hand the whole time?”

 

He released her hands and turned, walking towards the door that would lead them into the hotel, her laugh following right behind. 

 

-Line Break-

 

“Nothing yet, boss. And we just hit the 8th floor.” Mick’s growled through the devices tucked into the ears.

 

“We’re in a room on the 27th….see if Lisa can think of any other place he might be hiding out. If he were here-” Leonard drawled, their familiar rhythm bringing a small comfort. 

 

“-we would have seen something by now. You and the bird check the rest of the floors-”

 

“-and we’ll meet you down in the lobby.” Leonard holstered his gun at the end of their conversation as he sat on the bed in the middle of the room. “Any word from Laurel?” He asked, addressing Sara. 

 

“They haven’t heard anything. No communications from Chillblaine since the first one.” She sat next to him. 

 

Len ran his hands over his buzzed hair before lacing them together in his lap and leaning his elbows against his thighs. Something was off. Lisa had given them a bit of history on Chillblaine, and from she said he should be here, waiting. It didn’t make sense. If he wasn’t here then they’d have to start over. He’d have to go back and ask that silly spandexed twelve year old for help. 

 

“We should join the others. Mick a-”

 

An earth-shattering scream cut through whatever Sara was going to say. Both of them were on their feet running. Out the door, down the hallway, toward the stairs-

 

Sara heard it first-the ding of the elevator before it opens- and pulled Leonard into the nearest room before the gunshots started. 

 

“It’s a trap!” He roared, pulling his gun to the ready. 

 

“He was waiting for us to separate. I’ll cover you and get you to the stairs, then take care of these guys. Get Lisa.”

 

Len nodded and the two of them burst through the door. 

 

-Line Break- 

The first thing Leonard noticed when he finally made it to the lobby -he honestly wasn’t sure how sprinted down 27 flights of stairs and his age but he currently didn’t care- about Chillblaine was his flair for dramatics. Len wasn’t exactly a subtle man, but this was taking it a step too far. 

 

The whole room had been iced over, from the broken chandeliers to the decrepit lounge furniture. Next to the help desk he saw Mick, knocked out cold and lying on the ground. 

 

“I don’t believe it. You came. You actually came!” Chillblaine was lounging on one of the iced over couches with Lisa next to him, but jumped to his feet when he saw Leonard. 

 

“I’m not one to disappoint a fan.” Leonard responded, pointing the gun towards the copycat.

 

“And a fan I am.” He stated, mimicking the action. “I can’t wait to kill you, Captain Cold.” 

 

“Good luck with that.” 

 

“You touch my brother and I will-” Lisa started.

 

“Oh Lisa, you’ll nothing.. We’re in love, remember?” Chillblaine said, almost mockingly. 

 

“You threatened people I care about. All I want to do is hurt you.” 

 

“Sweetheart, please. No dirty talk in front of your brother.”

 

“I’m done with this.” Leonard exclaimed, firing his weapon at-

 

-nothing. 

 

As soon as the beam from the cold gun hit it’s target, he disappeared. 

 

“You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you?” The voice echoed all around the room, making it hard to pinpoint the source. “You look surprised, Snart. Don’t tell me all you do with that gun of yours is aim and shoot. What wasted potential.” 

 

“It’s called a mirage. The things you can do with the power of cold and all you do is shoot beams of cold at people. Not much competition are you?” 

 

“Lisa!” Len ran over to his sister, kneeling next to her. She was shivering from the waist up and Len could see the ice on her legs slowly crawling up. 

 

“By now you’re both probably thinking, Gee, shouldn’t have left the speedster and the vigilante all the way in Star City.” Chillblaine’s voice continued to taunt them from every angle. “Probably shouldn’t left that pretty little blonde thing alone either.” 

 

“You sh-ho-ould go to S-s-sara.” Lisa stuttered.

 

“Sara can handle herself. If I go I’ll only get in her way.” Leonard kneeled, placing his gun on the ground and carefully examined the front covering her legs. “I don’t think I can get you out of this.”

 

“I-i-it’s ok. I al-ll-l-ready tex-ex-ted Cisco. T-t-eam Flash is on the-eir w-w-w-ay.” 

 

“How embarrassing. You barely even let me try.”

 

“Well, cold vs. c-c-c-old probably wasn’t -o-our b-b-best p-p-plan.” She laughed out before saying seriously, “The o-o-others will be h-eh-h-ere soon.”

 

Leonard shrugged off his trademark parka and wrapped it around her. 

 

“It’s slow moving. I’ll take care of-”

 

“I w-w-want you to w--wait. Don’t d-d-don’t f-f-f-ace him alone.” 

 

“I’m not alone. I’ve got you here, Mick’s over there-

 

“-unconscious-”

 

“-and Sara is taking out the trash upstairs.” He leaned his head forward and started tugging the zipper up to help keep her warm when he felt something drip onto his forearm. Something wet. Len’s hands paused, afraid to look over at his arm. 

 

“Your little ninja is good, but I doubt she’s good enough to take on the fifty men I hired alone. And did you even check out Mick? He’s got a bit of a head wound you know. No worries, he’s probably already bled out by now.” The bastard’s voice wasn’t echoing anymore. 

 

It came from right above him. 

 

The dripping was continuous. Leonard finally lifted his gaze to his forearm. To the blood.

 

“Is this why you avoided taking her jobs for so long? Why when you ran off on your little adventure of yours you left her behind? Too distracting? Captain Cold can’t exactly be Central City’s most notorious villain if he has to babysit his little sister all the time.” 

 

His eyes followed the drip drip drip of the blood up to his sister’s face. Blood trailed down her shocked expression in little rivers splitting at the bridge of her nose and starting at her forehead.

 

Starting at the the giant icicle protruding from her forehead.

 

To the cold gun pointed at the back of her head held by the man they had come here to kill. 

 

“Rumor has it you haven’t been very villainous lately. That you’re slipping. I mean, you were so concerned with Lisa that you didn’t even notice I took your cold gun and blew her brains out.” 

 

Chillblaine’s words washed over Leonard but he barely heard them.

 

Lisa’s lifeless eyes stared into him. He had been right there. How the hell had this idiot gained the slip on him?

 

He had been right fucking there. 

 

He raised his hand to her cheek, cupping it softly. 

 

He had been right there. 

 

“Your turn, Cold.” 

 

Leonard felt the tip of his own cold gun pushed against his head. He heard the familiar hum of the charge. 

 

How the fuck had he not noticed? He prided himself on knowing. He knew the ins and outs of every job he’s ever pulled. It’s why he was so good at what he did. 

 

But he wasn’t that good anymore. His life lately had been dedicated saving strangers, fighting for a future he wouldn’t be alive to see, and letting a bunch of doe eyed do gooders into his heart. 

 

And it had cost him his sister. 

 

The old Leonard wouldn’t have let this happen. He would have had two bullets in the guy's chest and one in his head within minutes. The old Leonard would have given pride to the name Captain Cold and would have enjoyed every minute of it. 

 

“I did love her, in every way you can imagine.” 

 

The old Leonard would have frozen every limb on this kid’s body and broken them off piece by piece until he screamed for mercy. 

 

Something in Leonard Snart snapped. A rush of power he had never felt before coursed through him. It was like being set on fire and freezing all at once. It was the adrenaline of the perfect heist gone and the moment he first pulled the trigger on the cold gun mixed with the moment he knew he wanted to let Sara in and the feeling of euphoria after taking on the Flash on the train. 

 

It was everything everyone ever said power should be and a thousand more things he couldn’t describe. 

 

He reached up with his free hand, gripped the wrist holding the cold gun and simply squeezed. He willed that power he felt into his hand and-

 

-and Chillblaine screamed. Frost started spreading out over the arm from where Leonard held it in his bare hand. 

 

It didn’t matter what was happening or how at the moment but whatever it was, it was going to help get revenge. 

 

It was time for the old Leonard to make a comeback.

 

-Line Break-

 

Barry skidded into the lobby of the old hotel, barely avoiding falling on his butt. He had changed into his suit and sped over as soon as Cisco had received Lisa’s text. He scanned the lobby quickly, pausing when he spotted Sara in all her White Canary glory standing over a lounge chair. Heatwave (Cisco had come up with it after he made them the second round of guns but never gained the courage to actually tell the arsonist) was sitting on the ground at the foot of the couch looking older and more exhausted than Barry had ever seen him. 

 

“Sara?” The speedster asked worriedly, cautiously walking over to the pair. “Where’s Snart? And Lisa-oh God.” 

 

Barry took this moment to speed to the helped desk and empty out everything from his stomach. Once the bile and lurching had finished (super speed does not apply to vomiting) he made his way back over to the others. He had seen some awful things in his time a CSI, but when it’s your friend…

 

“How did..um….how did she…?” he trailed off motioning, without looking, to Lisa’s body.

 

“The giant icicle through her head doesn’t give you an idea?” Sara asked monotonously. 

 

“The guys from the tv?”

 

Sara simply nodded. 

 

“The others are waiting at S.T.A.R. Labs ...I’ll take Mick there. They can fix him up.” 

 

Sara simply nodded again. She didn’t look great either….they would both need patching up. 

 

“About Lisa…”

 

“We can’t move her without melting half of her or completely shattering her legs.” Sara spoke softly. 

 

“Burn it.” 

 

Three heads (well two, Mick was still out of it) turned towards the stairs. Leonard stood there but something was ...off.

 

“Burn what, exactly?” Barry asked. 

 

“All of it. The whole building and the bodies in it.” The drawl was gone leaving his tone icy.

 

“What about Lisa? We can find a way to move her. We can give her a proper burial. Why are you covered in blood?!” The Flash exclaimed, taking a step back as Cold made his way over. 

 

“When that bastard blasted her he froze her whole brain. We can’t remove the icicle without taking the whole thing out. I’d rather have her burn to ashes than bury her dismantled torso. Burn it.” 

 

Flash regained his composure, going full hero mode and asked: 

 

“Where’s the bad guy? The one who did this?”

 

“Room 247. But Barry, I wouldn’t-” he was gone and back before Leonard could finish “- go in there.” 

 

“That was...how the hell is….” Barry could only shake his head. “Both cold guns are here in the lobby. How did….Room 247 even happen?” 

 

Leonard took a moment. He looked at Barry-The Flash- and then at Sara. She looked back at him, bloody and slightly tear stained, but with trust. 

 

So he let out a deep breath and called to that power he had felt before. A white icy flame appeared in his hand. 

 

“That’s….new.” Was the only thing Barry could think of. 

 

Leonard closed his fist and the flame vanished. 

 

“So….we burn it?” Sara asked after a moment. 

 

“We burn it.” Barry replied as he lifted one of Mick’s arms over his shoulder. “I’m assuming with Rory out, you’ll want the honor.” 

 

Snart just picked up his friend's weapon in response. 

 

“And uh...after this...we should probably have a conversation about your new found power.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” was his response. 

 

“I guess that’s all I could expect. Sara?” 

 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” 

 

Barry shot one last look towards Lisa’s body before speeding off with Mick. 

 

That left Sara and Leonard, standing next to each other, in front of the Golden Glider’s body. 

 

“Is he still alive?” The blonde assassin exhaled. 

 

“Barely.” His tone was less cold now, his voice breaking just a bit. 

 

“Do I want to know what happened?”

 

“Later. Maybe. I need to…” he gestured with the heatgun. 

 

“I’ll bring the whiskey.” 

 

She grabbed his hand and brought to her mouth to place a small kiss of comfort on the back of it. Len, not one usually for physical contact, could feel the beginning of tears prickly at the corners of his eyes. He hadn’t even known he could cry anymore.

 

“I’ll wait outside for you. You shouldn’t be alone after this.” 

 

His only reaction was a slight squeeze back. It was enough for her. 

 

She released his hand and walked out, leaving him to say his final goodbyes.

 

-Line Break- 

 

Leonard Snart loved his sister more than anything in the world. In fact, until very recently, she was the only thing he loved in this world. He had killed for her, would have died for her if the opportunity called for it, and even spent a few years in his youth working honest to goodness jobs to put her through a few years of college (she had majored in Art History which, while didn’t help her go straight, did help their heists for years). 

 

He had protected her from as much as he could, only to fail her in the end. In the hour that Sara had left all he had done was sit next to his sister’s body. 

 

He had asked himself several questions in this time. 

 

How had he not noticed Chillblaine had been right there?

 

Had he lost his edge? 

 

And what the hell was this power he had? It took being Cold to a whole new level.

 

Was everything he had worked for in his 40+ years on this earth really worth ruining for some mission they probably wouldn’t even succeed in?

 

Was any of it worth it anymore?

 

He looked down at the heat gun. He understood, for the first time, Mick’s desire to see the world burn. 

 

It’d be so, so easy to burn right along with it. 

 

With Lisa.

 

There wasn’t anything left for him, really.

 

Mick would be fine. His time as Chronos had somehow made him more a people person and he had bonded with several of the Legends since. 

 

Sara...whatever they were going to have hadn’t really started yet. It probably would have ended soon after their hunt for Savage anyway, despite how much he wouldn’t have wanted it to. 

 

It would be so, so easy. 

 

He pressed a kiss to Lisa’s head, mumbling another apology before pulling the heat gun’s trigger. 

 

-Line Break-

 

“I’m telling you, Snart has powers now. It’s like the core of the cold gun was absorbed into his body. He’s a living cold gun.” Barry tried explaining to and unbelieving Caitlin. He had arrived shortly after everyone - Team Flash + Laurel+ The Legends- had and after getting Mick Rory patched up, explained as much as he could. 

 

“Well, he’ll have to stay. Snart was already dangerous pre-powers. We can’t let him loose in the world as a meta-human.” She argued. 

 

“And you don’t know Snart. He’s a part of our team. More than that he’s our friend.” Jax added. 

 

“How did Leonard even get powers?” Kendra asked. 

 

“Professor and I have a theory on that. That thing that Savage was building that blew up and almost killed Snart? It has all the elements of a miniature particle accelerator. WHen it blew it must of activated the Meta gene in Snart, much like it did Barry.” Ray explained. 

 

“But if Snart had the gene why wasn’t he effected when the accelerator blew in Central City two years ago?” Laurel asked. 

 

“According to Gideon, Mr. Snart wasn’t in Central City at the time. He was pulling a job in Gotham.” Rip injected, walking in from the med bay area and joining the others. “Mr. Rory should be up and about soon. His head wound was not as severe as assumed. And I am in agreement with Mr. Jefferson.”

 

“So..what? We just put Snart’s fate up to a vote?” Barry asked quietly. 

 

“What else can we do?” Caitlin countered. 

 

“Maybe ask Leonard what he wants?” Sara reasoned as she and Leonard walked into the lab. 

 

All eyes were on the Rogue, waiting for a response, as he sat down next to Cisco and handed him the gold gun. The scientist merely nodded, eyes red and wet. 

 

Minutes of silence passed before Snart finally spoke. 

 

“Professor. Between you and Raymond do you think you can figure out this?” He asked, creating an ice ball in his hand. 

 

“I believe we can.” The older half of Firestorm replied. 

 

“Great. Then let’s grab Mick and get this pony show on the road.”

 

“Snart. Your sister just died. Surely you’ll want to-”

 

“To what? Mourn? Bury her? Sit around and cry?” Snart injected before Caitlin could finish. “My sister died because I chose to go on this little mission. The best way to honour her memory would to be finish the job and prove I didn’t make the wrong choice.” He stood, ignoring the vigilante and heroes and addressed his fellow legends. 

 

“Let’s finish this.” 

 

-Line Break-

 

They had left Central City for the temporal zone a whole week ago and Leonard Snart was broken. He’d never admit it, of course, but his behavior hadn’t gone unnoticed by his team. He had shown up for his medical and physical test with Gideon, Ray, and Stein when he was asked to. He even trained a bit with Sara and Kendra to test out his new abilities. 

 

But other than that he hadn’t left his room or spoken to anyone. According to Gideon he wasn’t sleeping and barely ate. 

 

Sara wanted to talk to him. He brushed off any attempts she had made during the training, and she wasn’t one to push. He would let her in again when he was ready. 

 

Mick, however, was much less patient. He took the news of Lisa’s death about as well as expected and had to be contained in the brig for a few days before he was calm enough to have free reign of the ship again. There was only person he hadn’t wanted to talk to, and he sure as well wasn’t waiting.

 

First thing he did was barge right into his partner’s room, sat down on the bed next to him, and the two silently shared a whole bottle of whiskey before he simply strode out again, leaving Leonard alone in his room and the door open. A door Sara happened to be waiting outside of. 

 

She had already told herself she wasn’t going to push. But peeking wasn’t pushing. 

 

She poked her head around the corner of the door. 

 

Leonard was sitting at the edge of his bed facing her. His eyes were puffy, wet and glistening with tears. His face was blotched and his nose red. He looked old and tired. He looked like he needed someone to-

 

“Stay?” 

 

She barely heard it, almost missed it, but it was there. It was an opening. 

 

Sara walked the rest of the way in, pressing the door close behind her. 

 

“As long as you need.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after Left Behind but before Progeny. Three parts, also posted on ff.net. There will be one-shots for missing scenes added to fill in some holes at a later date. 
> 
> Enjoy :)


End file.
